1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coating for use on a foam pad of an automotive seat to reduce noise from movement between the foam pad and the seat frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. The seat assemblies typically include a seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion. Each of the seat cushion and seat back generally comprise a frame assembly, a cellular foam pad supported by the frame assembly and a trim cover encasing the cellular foam pad.
It is also known in the automotive seating art to spray a noise reduction coating on at least a portion of the bottom or back side of the foam pad to reduce noise which may occur due to movement between the foam pad and the frame assembly. Typically the foam pad is a yellow color and a darker colored coating is sprayed on the foam pad in order to be visibly inspected for its presence prior to assembly of the seat. However, a yellow foam pad is extremely visible through any small gaps formed in the trim cover.
Therefore, it is also desirable to have a darker colored foam pad which is not visible through gaps in the trim cover while also providing a contrasting noise reduction coating on the foam pad which is visible during inspection prior to assembly of the seat.